criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Date of Destiny
The Date of Destiny '(Case #11) is the eleventh fanmade case and is the first one in the Palm Beach district by Tuttifruttichaitea. Case Background As of the events of the previous case, Mayor Nathaniel Abbott promoted the team to Palm Beach, which is Reena Hollingsworth's hometown. The team told the player of a plane crash that occurred a few days ago. They were told to search for survivors. Unfortunately, rather than finding a survivor, they found a victim, who was obviously slain by foul play. They were luckily able to identify her as a flight attendant going by the name of Linda Hickman. The killer was later revealed to be the pilot of the plane crash named Ashton Dominiguez, who was also revealed to be a hologram throughout the course of the investigation. When Reena and the player apprehended the pilot, they asked him for his motive. They pressed a button on a mini-speaker, only for it to blurt out Ashton's motive. Earlier that month, Ashton proposed to his long-time girlfriend of seven years, resulting in the couple to split, saddening Ashton, as the ring cost him his salary. Later, he found out from his doctor that he was becoming blind, causing him to lose his job soon. Ashton wanted to make a mark on the world, and be remembered. He decided that way to remembered by the world was to cause a plane crash. After Ashton crashed the plane, many of the passengers ended up surviving, instigating Ashton. He soon learned that his ex-girlfriend, or the victim, was a flight attendant on the plane. Since Linda stole his heart, he would steal her life. He came with a serrated knife he found in one suitcase, and found Linda, nearing a fire pit. He then told her some kind words only to stab her heart. However, before he stabbed her, she pushed him into the fire, burning Ashton's left arm and face. Ashton soon realized he had nothing to live for, so he made the holographic messages, and jumped into the fire. Reena then shipped him off to court, not for him to be sentenced, but to see how the judge would react to sentencing a hologram. Once Ashton told his motive to the court, the judge sentenced Ashton to 45 years in jail with no chance of parole, only for Reena to inform Judge Montgomery that Ashton was a hologram, in which the judge surprisingly said he would clear it out and give it to his wife for her birthday. Reena and the player then left the court, as they realized something felt missing from the investigation and that they were going to find out what. At the aftermath of Ashton's "trial", with the help of scientist Cameron Blake, they found out that there was a mysterious person in the district who had made a virus in Palm Beach, that had no cure, killing people at the minute. They found out the recipe of disaster was none other than a mixture of dengue and hantavirus, only to be topped of by nightshade. The team was determined to incarcerate the one who made the horrible disease, while saving lives by the minute. Reena also said she wanted to show the player Seven Seas Casino, a local casino in town, only for the team to find a dead body at the very casino, prompting another murder investigation. Victim *'Linda Hickman '(Found with a stab wound nearing her heart) Murder Weapon *'Serrated Knife Killer *'Ashton Dominiguez' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks protein shakes Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears charms *The suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks protein shakes Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears charms *The suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks protein shakes Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks protein shakes Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears charms Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks protein shakes Killer's Profile *The killer drinks protein shakes. *The killer wears charms. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer is male. *The killer is 30 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Plane Crash Site. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Figurine, Victim's Handbag) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks protein shakes) *Examine Broken Item. (Result: Flight Attendant Badge; New Suspect: Melissa Nelsen) *See Melissa Nelsen for some information about the plane crash. (Prerequisite: Flight Attendant Badge restored) *Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Faded Card) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Airport Card; New Crime Scene: Airport) *Investigate Interior Airport. (Prerequisite: Airport Card revealed; Clues: Bag of Peanuts, Locked Cell Phone) *Examine Bag of Peanuts. (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA. (Result: Ashton Dominiguez's DNA; New Suspect: Ashton Dominiguez) *Interrogate Ashton Dominiguez for being the pilot of the crash. (Prerequisite: Ashton Dominiguez's DNA identified) *Examine Locked Cell Phone. (Result: Unlocked Cell Phone) *Analyze Cell Phone. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Cameron Blake) *Quiz Cameron about being the victim's friend. (Prerequisite: Cell Phone analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Runway Terminal. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Passport, Locked Safe) *Examine Passport. (Result: DNA Fragment) *Analyze DNA Fragment. (15:00:00; New Suspect: Michael Hickman) *Question Michael about the murder of his sister. (Prerequisite: DNA Fragment analyzed; New Crime Scene: Shelves of Magazines) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Open Safe) *Examine Open Safe. (Result: File; New Suspect: Karen Edelton) *Talk to Karen about her file on the victim. (Prerequisite: File found) *Investigate Shelves of Snacks. (Prerequisite: Talk to Michael; Clues: Torn Note, Faded Restraining Order, Serrated Knife) *Examine Torn Note. (Result: Futuristic Message) *Question Ashton about being a hologram. (Prerequisite: Futuristic Message restored) *Examine Faded Restraining Order. (Result: Restraining Order) *Confront Cameron about the restraining order filed against him. (Prerequisite: Restraining Order restored) *Analyze Serrated Knife. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears charms; Murder Weapon confirmed: Serrated Knife) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Suitcase Holder. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Open Suitcase, Torn File, Faded Notepad) *Examine Open Suitcase. (Result: Message) *Question Melissa about the victim being a better stewardess than her. (Prerequisite: Message found) *Examine Torn File. (Result: Adoption Files) *Analyze Adoption Files. (12:00:00) *Quiz Karen about her father sending Linda's mother to the wrong family. (Prerequisite: Adoption Files analyzed) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Nasty Caricatures) *Confront Michael about his hatred of his sister. (Prerequisite: Nasty Caricatures unraveled) *Investigate Boiler. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Broken Flight Controller) *Examine Broken Flight Controller (Result: Flight Controller) *Examine Flight Controller. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (15:00:00; Attributes: The killer has brown hair, is male, and is 30 years old) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Shading the Night Sky: Part 1. (No stars) Shading the Night Sky: Part 1 *See what is bothering Cameron. (Available after unlocking Shading the Night Sky: Part 1) *Investigate Interior Airport. (Prerequisite: Talk to Cameron first; Clues: Jewelry Box) *Examine Jewelry Box. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (09:00:00) *Tell Cameron about the dangerous virus. (Prerequisite: analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Shelves of Snacks. (Available after unlocking Shading the Night Sky: Part 1; Clues: Faded Poster) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Adoption Poster) *Give the adoption poster to Karen. (Prerequisite: Adoption Poster restored; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Runway Terminal. (Available after unlocking Shading the Night Sky; Clues: Torn Picture) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Family Picture) *Bring the picture back to Michael. (Prerequisite: Family Picture restored) *Investigate Runway Terminal. (Prerequisite: Give the restored picture to Michael; Clues: Box of Photos) *Examine Box of Photos. (Result: Linda's Photo) *Let Michael finish his family photo album. (Prerequisite: Flyer found; Reward:' Flight Attendant Uniform') *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases